


Ready

by Peregrine



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peregrine/pseuds/Peregrine
Summary: Beatrice's patience is tested as she waits for her boyfriend to finish getting ready for a Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best written thing but I am tired and it's still technically Halloween where I live so here you go.
> 
> Edit: Thanks to Wirtever on tumblr for proofreading this!

“Are you ready yet, Wirt?”

“Almost.”

Beatrice sighed, leaning against the door of her boyfriend's bedroom. “If you don't come out soon, we're going to be late.”

“Just...give me a few more minutes,” Wirt called out from behind the door.

“You said that two minutes ago, Wirt.” Beatrice pursed her lips. “Why can't I just come in?”

“Because you're going to laugh at my costume."

“By that logic, I'm going to laugh at your costume when you come out, so you might as well let me in,” Beatrice said, rolling her eyes.

Wirt's muffled groan came from behind the door. “Just wait, okay?”

Beatrice pressed her head to the door.“If you don't hurry up, I'm going to get in the car and drive there without you.”

“You don't even know how to drive, Beatrice.”

Beatrice crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah. Well I'm about to learn.”

“W-wait,” Wirt sounded exasperated. “J-just let me get dressed real quick.”

“You have a minute.”

She heard the sounds of her boyfriend stumbling around in his room. Then the door swung open and there he was. He stood in front of her in formal attire with a pair of antlers on his head. He had painted several stitch-like lines onto his face and was in the middle of another.

“What are you supposed to be?” Beatrice asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I...uh...I don't know.”

Beatrice laughed. “You look cute.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

Wirt's face flushed red. “It's not supposed to be cute. It's supposed to be scary.”

“Scary doesn't really suit you.” She grabbed his antlers and rubbed them between her thumbs.

“Be careful,” Wirt said, looking up at her. “Those are made of paper mache.”

“Holy fucking shit, this is paper?”

“Beatrice! Not so loud,” Wirt hissed, pressing a hand to her mouth. “What if Greg is around?”

Beatrice pushed his hand away. “Greg is ten, Wirt. I'm pretty sure he's heard worse.” She rolled her eyes. "Besides, your mom took him out trick-or-treating.”

“Is it that late already?” Wirt said, looking surprised.

“Yeah, it is.” Beatrice sighed. “The party's probably started.” She looked past Wirt into his bedroom. He had a mirror and some face paints set up on the already crowded table in the center of his room. “Well, we're not going to get there any sooner standing here.” Taking Wirt by the hand, she dragged him back into the room. “Sit,” she told Wirt, patting his bed before going over to the table to fetch his paint.

“What are you-”

“If we're going to be this late, I might as well speed up the process.”

Wirt exhaled, hesitating only a moment before sitting down on the bed. Beatrice returned with the paints and sat down beside him. “Be careful.” Wirt said, his brow crinkling in concern. “I don't know if that will come out of my clothes.”

“Don't worry. I have a pretty steady sewing hand. I'm sure I can do this, too.” Beatrice dipped the fine-tipped brush into a small container and raised it to the incomplete stitch. “So where do you want me to paint to?”

Wirt pointed to his ear and Beatrice lightly began to paint a line towards that point.

“H-hey! That tickles,” Wirt gasped, pulling away a little.

“Shh. Hold still,” Beatrice said, grabbing him by the chin.

“Then stop painting my face like that!” Though Wirt was complaining, she was starting to see the ghost of a smile on his face.

“How else do you want me to paint you?” Beatrice tilted his chin up so she could paint under it.

“More gently.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes,. “Fine. Since you asked nicely. Now hold still.”

Beatrice finished the line to his ear and began to paint on the stitches. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Wirt gazing at her. She felt a blush creeping onto her face and she turned her attention entirely to her work. Then she felt the warmth of his hand on hers. She moved her palm to lace her fingers with his, squeezing his hand gently as she worked to add the last few details to the stitching.

“There we go,” Beatrice said when she finished, sitting back to examine her work.

“Does it look good?” Wirt asked.

“It looks good on you.” For a moment she simply gazed at him and he gazed back at her. Then she leaned in and pressed her forehead against his, closing her eyes. She could feel his hand getting clammy and she smiled. “I'm not making you nervous or anything, am I?” she joked, opening her eyes again.

“Everything you do makes me nervous, Beatrice,” Wirt responded, giving her a sheepish smile.

Beatrice chuckled and closed the small gap between them, brushing her lips against his. It was a brief kiss and when she pulled back, she was satisfied to see that his face had gone beet red. “Are you ready to go, dork?” she asked, pulling away.

“Yeah. I'm ready.”

 


End file.
